youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Revelation
"Revelation" is the 14th episode of the first season of Young Justice, and the 14th of the overall series. It aired on October 14, 2011. Logline When plant creatures attack major cities around the world, the Team is eager to join the fight alongside the Justice League. Instead, Batman assigns them a still more dangerous task – taking out the plants’ masters: a secret society of super- villains: the Injustice League! Synopsis .]] As the citizens of Metropolis go about their daily business, a giant plant bursts through the ground, wreaking havoc. A group of seven villains oversees the attack from their secret headquarters and deem the test a success. Count Vertigo announces it's time for the Injustice League to "step out into the light". briefs the Team on several global plant attacks.]] Aqualad and Robin are amidst a training session, as Captain Marvel and Zatara, their "den mother" of the week, supervise. Miss Martian and Superboy arrive together, and Aqualad and Robin, aware of their relationship, wonder if they should tell Kid Flash and Artemis, but Aqualad declares it's not their prerogative. Batman teleports in and briefs the Team on the simultaneous giant plant attacks across the globe. The plants were treated with Kobra Venom, connecting various incidents involving unrelated super criminals. The heroes come to the conclusion that the supervillains are working together and most likely are behind the plant attacks. makes an announcement.]] Suddenly, the satellite signal is cut off and the Joker introduces the Injustice League, who takes credit for the attacks and demands a $10 billion ransom to cease. Batman consigns the Team to find the plants' central control system, while the Justice League fights the plants. Zatara performs a locator spell to pinpoint Wotan's mystical energies. The Team heads out to the Louisiana bayou, while Batman, Zatara and Captain Marvel go fend off the plants. coordinates multiple attacks from their headquarters.]] While Batman dumps a chemical concoction onto the plants, Captain Marvel uproots one and hurls it into the sun, and Zatara casts an incineration spell. Suddenly, an array of spores explodes and releases Joker venom, killing three firemen on the spot. At the Injustice League headquarters, the Joker juggles the plants simultaneously with cybernetic controls, while Wotan and Atomic Skull maintain and boots the power of plant antenna. Suddenly, Count Vertigo detects incoming intruders. Aboard the Bio-Ship, Kid Flash asks Aqualad what is in his duffel bag, to which he simply retorts, "Plan B". Miss Martian detects a disturbance in her Bio-Ship, which is being disorientated by Count Vertigo's vertigo attack. The ship tries to fend it off but succumbs and becomes visible. Black Adam knocks the Bio-Ship into the swamp and giant vines snare it. Adam pries open a crevice on the ship, but Superboy slugs him. Miss Martian opens a hatch for the Team to escape. When they swim ashore, Count Vertigo and Black Adam engage them. Aqualad tells Robin and Miss Martian to carry out the mission while the rest ward them off. Martian Manhunter and Aquaman fight a plant clutched to the Eiffel Tower and extricate a group of civilians trapped inside. lends a hand.]] The Flash and Blue Devil try to fend off a plant coiled around a power plant. When it destroys a reactor, unleashing radiation, Captain Atom steps in and absorbs it. , Green Arrow and Red Arrow fence off a plant in Star City's suspension bridge.]] Red Arrow, Green Arrow and Black Canary repel a plant attack on a bridge, trying to protect a school bus. From afar, the Joker takes a sadistic delight on the terror he is causing. He grabs the bus and throws it into the river, but Guy Gardner snatches it in time. Having defeated the young heroes, Count Vertigo realizes that two (Robin and Miss Martian) are missing. The two heroes find the Injustice League central control system and deduce that the giant plant sticking out is an antenna used to control the other plants worldwide. Poison Ivy intercepts and ensnares the teens. As Ultra-Humanite takes aim to blast them, Miss Martian telekinetically forces his gun down and the shot frees from the vines. The two heroes run off and dodge their ensuing attacks. encasing a plant.]] Meanwhile, the Joker continues his remote control attack while the Leaguers do all they can to deflect the plants. In Gotham, Zatara encloses a plant in a mystic bubble, and Plastic Man assists. Back in Paris, Superman tears through a vine, and another lashes a helicopter out of control, knocking two occupants out of the aircraft. Rocket catches them and Icon secures the helicopter. trapped in a mystic cage.]] Aqualad, Superboy, Kid Flash, Artemis and Wolf wake up inside a mystic cage and are being carried away by Wotan, Black Adam and Count Vertigo. Aqualad tries to use his own powers to break free, but to no avail. Meanwhile, Robin is still evading Poison Ivy's attack and Miss Martian tells him that the Bio-Ship has made contact. The ship knocks Wotan down, freeing the Team from the cage. The villains surround them and a battle ensues. Count Vertigo notices Robin and Miss Martian are nowhere in sight. Robin had rigged the pant antenna with a plethora of explosives and blows it up. Count Vertigo orders the Injustice League to kill the young heroes, who are quickly overwhelmed by Wotan's magic. Aqualad calls for Plan B, and Miss Martian drops off the duffel bag, from which Aqualad removes the Helmet of Fate and puts it on, despite Kid Flash's protest. The Atlantean turns into Doctor Fate and engages Wotan in a battle of magic, while the rest of the Team fights the other villains. siphons off the Joker venom with the power of Fate.]] Finally, the Justice League arrives, ending the scuffle. Count Vertigo surrenders, but the Joker refuses to go down so easily and sets off the spores in the surrounding plants, releasing Joker venom. Doctor Fate steps in and magically drains the gas away. Kid Flash berates Miss Martian for allowing Aqualad to put on the Helmet, thus trapping him in that form forever. However, Aqualad takes off the Helmet and says that Kent Nelson helped convincing Nabu to release him. Batman declares that the Secret Society has been neutralized and admits that the Team's performance was satisfactory. finally surface.]] At an undisclosed location, Vandal Savage conveys to his associates his satisfaction with the plant creatures' potential as weapons. He goes on to say that since the Injustice League was a successful scapegoat to throw the heroes off their track, they can keep working in secrecy, as shadows still conceal their Light. Title * The episode revolves around the Injustice League who supposedly "reveal" themselves as the masterminds behind the various criminal operations that the heroes interfered with insofar. However, this was but a mere stunt orchestrated by the Light to blindside the heroes and thus keep operating unsuspected. On the other hand, all the members of the Light are revealed to the audience. Cast and characters |- | Stephanie Lemelin | colspan="2"| Artemis |- | Jesse McCartney | colspan="2"| Robin |- | Danica McKellar | colspan="2"| Miss Martian |- | rowspan="2"| Nolan North | colspan="2"| Superboy |- | colspan="2"| Zatara |- | Khary Payton | colspan="2"| Aqualad |- | Jason Spisak | colspan="2"| Kid Flash |- | rowspan="2"| Dee Bradley Baker | colspan="2"| Wolf |- | Ultra-Humanite | |- | Steve Blum | Count Vertigo | |- | Miguel Ferrer | colspan="2"| Vandal Savage |- | rowspan="2"| Bruce Greenwood | colspan="2"| Batman |- | Wotan | |- | Alyssa Milano | Poison Ivy | |- | Masasa Moyo | colspan="2"| Cat Grant |- | Kevin Michael Richardson | colspan="2"| Nabu |- | Brent Spiner | Joker | |- ! colspan="3"| Non-speaking roles |- | colspan="3" | Aquaman |- | colspan="2" | Atomic Skull | |- | colspan="2" | Black Adam | |- | colspan="3" | Black Canary |- | colspan="2" | Blue Devil | |- | colspan="3" | The Brain |- | colspan="3" | Captain Atom |- | colspan="3" | Captain Marvel |- | colspan="3" | Flash |- | colspan="2" | Guy Gardner | |- | colspan="3" | Hawkman |- | colspan="3" | Hawkwoman |- | colspan="2" | Icon | |- | colspan="3" | John Stewart |- | colspan="3" | Klarion |- | colspan="3" | Lex Luthor |- | colspan="3" | Martian Manhunter |- | colspan="2" | Ocean Master | |- | colspan="2" | Plastic Man | |- | colspan="3" | Queen Bee |- | colspan="3" | Ra's al Ghul |- | colspan="3" | Red Arrow |- | colspan="2" | Rocket | |- | colspan="3" | Sportsmaster (photo) |- | colspan="3" | Superman |- Continuity * Dick and Kaldur are aware of Superboy and Miss Martian's relationship, which started in "Terrors". * Wally notes that Zatara is their "babysitter of the week". After Red Tornado's defection in "Homefront" Batman decreed that the Team would have rotating "den mothers". On the previous episode, "Alpha Male", it was Captain Marvel. * Batman recalls that Sportsmaster provided Blockbuster formula to Kobra, who in turn combined it with Bane's venom to create Kobra Venom, referring to the events of "Drop-Zone". * Dick also mentions that the Brain used Kobra Venom to create an animal army, and by extent upgrading Wolf (as noted by Superboy). This happened in "Alpha Male". * Miss Martian remarks that the Brain also used inhibitor collars similar to those used in Belle Reve Penitentiary, in "Terrors". * Artemis vehemently refuses to drown "three missions is a row". She's referring to the siege of the Cave in "Homefront", where Red Torpedo submerged her and Robin under water, and in "Alpha Male" in which she was pulled into pond by a Kobra Venom-enhanced crocodile. * When facing Ultra-Humanite, Superboy states he hates monkeys, a recurring feeling since ''Young Justice'' #2, when he "fought" the Joker's green-furred monkeys, in "Schooled" when he warded off Professor Ivo's MONQIs and in "Alpha Male" when he faced Monsieur Mallah. * Kid Flash urges Aqualad not to put on the Helmet of Fate, because when he donned it himself in "Denial", Nabu didn't want to let go of him. When Aqualad removes the Helmet he says he had help from Kent Nelson, which is how Wally was released as well. Trivia * Main title scenes: ** Robin strokes a virtual keyboard with the Team standing behind him (05:30) ** A giant plant attacking Metropolis (00:27) ** Count Vertigo reacting to something (07:36) ** Joker holding a switchblade (03:34) ** Aqualad dodging a kick (01:33) ** Zatara incinerates a giant plant (06:36) * [[16|'Number 16]]:' Green Arrow and Red Arrow fight giant plant in Star City on October 1, 16:57 PDT. * The police car in Metropolis uses the same logo as the Metropolis police cars in Superman: The Animated Series. * Batman refers to the Injustice League as a "Secret Society of Super-Villains", a super-villain team-up in the 1970s. * Steve Blum reprises his role of Count Vertigo from DC Showcase: Green Arrow, also written by Greg Weisman. The phrase "Count Vertigo to you, peasant" was also used in that short. * The Joker's first line "Admit it, you can't turn away" can be counted as breaking the fourth wall. He did it again when he said "That last one retributionable might not be a word, so sue me!". * The Injustice League's headquarters resembles the Hall of Doom (the Legion of Doom counterpart of the Hall of Justice) from the Super Friends franchise. * Wotan's lightning bolt incantation "fulminos venite!" was a favorite of the , a character from . It was also used by Mysterio's in The Spectacular Spider-Man. Both shows were Greg Weisman productions. * Also, when The Team is listing what Kobra-Venom has done, Superboy adds "And upgrade Wolf". This is a reference to what happened to the in the episode " ", also from Gargoyles. * Finally, Vandal Savage has a scar on his face that bears a striking resemblance to the scar that gave to , which later came to be the signature mark of the . However, Savage's scars are not an intentional reference to the Hunters. They were part of his original design by Phil Bourassa.Weisman, Greg (2012-01-20). Question #14038. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-01-21. Goofs * While Aqualad and Robin are sparring, Robin is given points for dodging when he simply jumps forward. * One of the three citizens that runs from the Joker venom is at first shown to be black, then shown to be white in the very next scene. * The logo on the GBS helicopter is mirrored on the right side. * In Star City the school bus says "Metropolis School District" on the side. * When the Justice League arrives in Bayou Bartholomew, Captain Marvel's foot overlaps with Zatara's hat, even though he is supposed to be further back (and thus considerably smaller). Zatara's hat is also not as high as it should be. Questions Answered questions * Are Blue Devil, Guy Gardner, Plastic Man, Rocket and Icon affiliated with the Justice League? (Answer) * How did Vandal Savage get his scars? (Answer) Unanswered questions * Who assembled the Injustice League personally? * Were the members of the Injustice League partially or otherwise aware they were set up to take the fall for the Light? Quotes References Category:A to Z Category:Episodes directed by Michael Chang Category:Episodes written by Kevin Hopps Category:Season one episodes